The Dragon Mage
by Revan Shan 2077
Summary: Fate can be your best friend or the biggest bitch this time she was a bit of both and young Hadrian or harry loses his parents to snakeface but elite solders loyal to his mothers true family rescue him and bring him to a place that is filled with wonder wisdom and powerful magics how will this effect both worlds ... that's up to the gods to decide.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Chapter one

Potter cottage

Godric's hollow

With the death of the recently married and graduated Lily and James Potter young Hadrian or Harry was all alone however fate can be kind of a time she was a bit of both as 4 armoured figures arrived at the ruined home with one goal in mind find the child and his parents and bring them home. Jena a loyal member of the blades was the person to find him cuddling his stuffed dragon a gift from his grandfather seeing the strange but nice looking lady the little boy lifted his arms up wanting to be cuddled. Jena smiled at the little boy picking him up and rapping him in her cloak she began to gently rock him "come young one let's get you to your grandfather" she spoke gently as she joined her fellow blades who had prepared the body's of the boy's parents for transport back to the empire. the 4 warriors the one toddler and 2 bodies left Godric's hollow just as a group of DLME forces arrived at the site only finding in the crib was a letter for Albus Dumbledore a letter which contents would change the future of both the empire and the magical world how had it changed ...well that was for the gods to decided.

Arcane University

Imperial city

using the charmed amulets they had been given the blades appeared back at the imperial city in the arcane university the empires main magical academy and seat of the mages guild. Waiting for them was arch-mage Hannibal Traven who Apon seeing the coffins became somber walking up to the blades he spoke to captain Renault "captain I see we were too late to save the parents" looking at the mage she nodded her head knowing the emperor would be heartbroken at losing his little princess "yes sir but the young prince survived the attack we can thank the nine for that however he seems to have some sort of dark magical energy in his scar" she spoke smiling at the now sleeping prince in her friend and knight sisters arms however the thought of dark magic in such a little child worried her. " traven looked at the child and nodded indeed some dark being has tried to use some form of necromancy on the young prince hurry follow me we must get it out of him quickly".

Arcane University

Ritual room

Imperail City

Jena lay the sleeping infant onto the podium as the arch mage and 2 other mages prepared the Ritual one mage held a black soul gem while the other was ready to use the soul trap spell with a deep breath traven cast a small soul bind breaker spell on the young prince which casued him to wake up screaming as the the black mass was dragged out of him and into the soul gem once done the battle mage herald the wound on his forehead to jena and the other blades amazement the scar healed to it was hardly noticable. what was cute though was little Hadrian did not look happy he was pouting at Jena holding his arms up with a look of why did you put me down.

arch mage traven walked up to them with a tired smile "you should get the young prince to the palace at once i have had a squad of battlemages made ready to escort you there."

the blades now carrying a once again sleeping prince made there way across the bridge to the main city as wight gold tower got closer Jena looked down at the infant and smiled "don't worry little one soon you will be safe with your grandfather and uncles".

Ministry of Magic

London

it was not a good day for them the dark lord was dead sure but at the cost of a lord of a noble pureblood family but his wife the daughter of the Emperor of Tamriel and if the letter they had just received was anywear near the mood of the emperor was truly in they were screwd

Albus read the letter with worry and fear

_To the ruling body of magical Britain _

_your pathetic attempts at stoping this dark lord of yours has cost me the lives of daughter and son in law my only grandson is now an orphan your lucky my agents arrived when they did if my grandson had died to nothing would have stopped me from burning your nation to the ground as i speak my eldest marches a legion to your nation to hunt down these still on the lose death eaters and they will be shown true Imperail will be your only warning do not interfear with there mission if any of your law inforcement or your little bird club get in the way they will be treated as our enemies be thankful that i will spare your Pathetic existence ...for now._

_yours sincerely _

_Uriel Septim VII_

_emperor of Tamriel _

_head of the Imperail house of septim _

_lord of magic _

albus P.O.V

this worried albus greatly when he was younger he traveled to Tamriel he had seen the might of the Imperail war machine he knew the empire could outspend and outman Britain 1000,1 if it came to war. Turing to the other wizards and witches he spoke with a grave tone. "I believe we should do a s they say and keep out of the way that last thing we need is war with the empire"

no one dared to question it if the empire made Albus Dumbledore scared then we should all be scared.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phintias POV

It was another day in the imperial city I was on my way to the flowing bowl for breakfast before heading back to the first edition when I heard the shouting " Don't be the last today to read the black horse courier breaking news princess Lillian and her husband killed by outrelm dark lord there son is the only survivor ". Now that was a shock the princess was well loved by the city always so kind and caring I could still picture her as a young and inquisitive child entering my store to buy books with her big brothers now she was gone but the gods had spared her only child. Taking a free copy I read the report.

_Princess Lillian dead crown prince to invade outrelm in revenge _

_Today the people of the empire feel the loss of her royal highness princess Lillian Potter nee Septim and her husband lord James Potter of the outrelm nation of Britain both were killed last night at their home in the village of Godric's hollow by the dark lord Voldermort however all is not lost as their son Hadrian was found alive and well by members of the blades who were dispatched on bring the family to the empire. The young prince now resides in the wight gold tower with his family and has been declared a prince of the empire no member of the royal family was available for comment however high Chancellor Ocato leader of the imperial government had this to say " it is a dark day for the citizens of the empire princess Lillian was well loved by the people we pray that the young prince has a long and healthy life and we pray for the souls of our dear princess and her husband however as I speak crown prince geldell septim and the men of the 9th legion have been dispatched to the outrelm nation to deal with the still rouge death eaters who are still causing mayhem."._

_Putting the paper away I continued on my way to the flowing bowl it was going to be a long day._

_Normal POV_

_Later that morning a young Hadrian awoke in a strange room in a big bed at first he was scared until he saw an old looking man sitting next to him lifting his arms in joy he cried "grandpa rel " Uriel Septim VII the emperor of Tamriel chuckled picking up his grandson giving him a cuddle "yes harry its me you will be living with me and your uncles would you like that" he asked wearily only to smile when Harry smiled and nodded his head walking out of the bedchamber with little harry he went to the dining hall it was time to get Harry some food ._

_(Time skip 4 months later)_

_Giggling could be heard in the imperial palace and little Harry had pranked his uncle Geldell with the help of his other uncle Ebel despite there age they loved playing with there nephew it made the reality of there sisters death easier to deal with. In the months he had been here he had wormed his way into the hearts of the imperial court the countess of anvil just adored him as he acted all shy around which amused the council greatly. It was also well known he had recently shown a very strong affiliation to nirns natural magica rather than his fathers form of magic so it was decided when he turned 5 he would study under the mages at the arcane university and visit the various guild halls as he got older._

_(Headmaster office_

_Hogwarts school)_

_It had been 4 months since the attack's on the potters and the young Potter heir vanishing with the bodies of his parents by imperial agents. geldell septim and his legion had hunted down and killed many death eaters training camps,safe,houses,strongholds it did not matter the legion found them and burned them out looting the places as they went with the legion present the Potter wills were read their estates financial assets and seat in the Wizengamot was to be frozen until the young heir decided what he wanted to do with them. another problem Sirius black was demanding the return of his godson however with the threat of invasion hanging over there heads the Wizengamot denied him as it stated in the Potter wills young Hadrian was to be raised by his grandfather._

_however, would Hadrian return to there world when he turned 11 or would he refuse it did not matter as long as he was happy safe and loved albus was content._

_(Hadrian's POV)_

_Hadrian was in his bedroom he was happy he lived with his grandpa and uncles in a Huge tower in a big big city everyone was nice to him he missed his mommy and daddy but knew they had gone to the place the nine were cuddling his stuffed dragon he called talos and closed his eyes soon fell to sleep dreaming of flying on a dragon unaware that both the divines of Aetherius and the princes of oblivion had plans for this young prince of the empire plans that would shake the very _foundations _of Mundus._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Imperial throne room

Imperial Palace

3E 425

7-year-old Hadrian septim as that was his legal name now stood next to his uncles as his Grandfather spoke to a man in strange grey robes in front of them. "Are you certain it is my grandson and why now the last emperor to wield the voice was Tiber Septim and that was over 4 centuries ago" his grandfather spoke with a strong and commanding tone to his voice. The man in the grey robes took a step forward and spoke with a quiet tone "your majesty my name is Arngeir and what we say to you today is true our master has sensed it your grandson has the ability to uses the voice but he must learn to use it safely".

Sitting back on his throne the emperor looked at his grandson knowing it was for the best he agreed and by the end of the week, Hadrian was heading north to the province of Skyrim to learn the ways of the voice from the greybeards

and their master.

Time skip 4 weeks later

Hadrian and his party crossed the border into Skyrim they would stay at Fort Neugrad for the night before carrying on to High Hrothgar

the imperial guards at the Forts gates stood straight bowing their heads as the prince rode into the forts main courtyard where an imperial legate was waiting with a squad of men.

Jumping down from his horse the legate saluted him "your highness welcome to Fort Neugrad we have had quarters made ready for you." Hadrian smiled at the nervous looking legate "my thanks legate if you will show me to my room."

the legate nodded and escorted the young prince to his room.

the next morning Hadrian Arngeir and the group of legion bodyguards rode off it would take a few hours but they would be in Ivarstead in no time then all they had to do was climb the 7000 steps to the temple.

time skip 8 hours later

Hadrian's PoV

This place was amazing walking inside I saw 3 other men in grey robes waiting for me walking down the steps I stood in front of them Arngeir spoke to me "now young Dragonborn let us have a taste of your power take this tablet and read the inscription let the words and their meaning flow into your soul."

looking at the table the scratch marking started to glow as a felt the words power flow into me it was unreal I felt so warm looking up he saw the greybeards nodding to each other "now I shall grant you my understanding of the words then let us have a taste of your voice."

Standing up I felt the power flowing in me taking a breath a shouted out "**Fus Ro Dah!." **A blue shockwave knocked back the ancient masters who looked at me with pride.

Arngeir stepping forward bowed to me "Dragonborn just like Tiber Septim himself you have done well young one for now get some rest your training will begin tomorrow."

(Normal POV)

Over the next few months, Hadrian studied under the Greybeards in the way of the voice they were shocked at how quickly he mastered a new shout he also trained with one of the battlemages in his free time he wanted to make his grandfather proud.

(imperial palace

imperial city)

While Hadrian trained in Skyrim the politics of the empire never changed there was currently tension in the Nibenay Valley region the count of Bravil had barred all trade heading south to the city of Leyawiin due to a dispute after Leyawiin attempted to claim a territory of county Bravil. it was rather petty but small arguments between to cities could lead to civil war thankfully any hostility between the two cities was stopped when word was reached of Crown Prince Geldell Septim marching south with a legion at his back both sides quickly agreed to a meeting to discuss peace.

the imperial province was not called the arena for anything even when in peacetime the smallest spark to start a war but for the imperial government they had one thing on there agenda what would young prince Hadrians duties be when he grew up with 3 uncles ahead of him the chances of him being emperor were slim so after many hours of debate the council agreed when he came off a decent age he would be made duke of the Gold Coast.

unaware however plans were being finalized by a group of unknown people plans that if they succeeded they could tear the empire apart who were these people well they were preparing for the dawn as the dawn was breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

High Hrothgar

Skyrim

3E 430

5 years it had been 5 years since he had begun his training with the graybeards however it had been a great benefit to him and different times during his training he would go and explore the many ruins that dotted the landscape looking for more words of power to help expand his knowledge and power but finally the day had come where he would be officially recognized as Dragonborn.

Dressed in the armour of the imperial battlemage gifted to him by his grandfather he stood in the middle of the 4 masters for his final test

"Now Dragonborn few can withstand the full power of the greybeards voice but you are ready now prepare yourself".

Hadrian's P.O.V

It was amazing the power of there voice felt like it was shaking the Entire Mountainside but most importantly I listened to what they were saying

"_**Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok". **_When the world stopped shaking beneath my feet I saw all 4 greybeards bow to me 3 of them then walked off to meditate however Arngeir stayed behind " _your training is complete Dragonborn you are now the dragon of the north your gear has been packed for you and the blades await you at the bottom of the mountain in the village"._

He spoke with a hint of bitterness when he mentioned the blades a bowed and thanked him before grabbing my pack and leaving the temple it would be good to see the blades again.

Time skip 4 hours later

The village of Ivarstead

The rift hold

Skyrim 

Hadrian's P.O.V

Finally, I was in the village when I saw her Jena the blade who carried me from my parents home to my grandfather she was like a big sister to me giving her a friendly hug I asked her how she was smiling she responded. "_I am well Hadrian you wear that legion armour well we have your horse ready to go". _

Nodding my head I smiled and walked to my horse it would be a long ride back to the imperial city but it was worth it to go back home.

Thought I did wonder how my family had changed over the past 5 years was grandfather still having his dreams were my uncles still easy to prank it didn't matter as long as they were okay i was happy. However I did wonder about the outrelms last year I received a letter from there magical academy known as Hogwarts like my mother did before me however I unlike her refused to attend much to my family delight when they found out. Despite my father being from that world I wanted nothing to do with them it was those people that led to my parents being killed they trusted there so-called friends and ended up being betrayed I would not make the same mistake when I returned to the capital I would have to write to there worlds local banks to discuss my fathers families assets.

Jena P.O.V

I looked at the young man beside me as he rode on he looked to be in deep thought about something he had grown so much It was wonderful and sad for years watched over him helped him with his studies and his pranks but now in his place was a young man who seems to have the weight of the world on his shoulders I pray that its not so.

Time Skip 4 weeks later

Imperial City

Normal P.O.V

As the group of blades and the young prince arrived in the capital they were met with the cheers of the citizens and guards who were overwhelmed with joy at the return of prince Hadrian the city felt like it had come to life they walked down the streets stopping every so often as Hadrian would stop to speak with citizens and guards but they finally arrived at the Imperial Palace.

Making there way to the throne room most of the Court was in attendance

The young prince bowed before His Grandfather who sat on the Dragon throne.

Rising from the throne the emperor smiled seeing the boy now turned man before him he raised his arms " 5 years ago a young boy left these halls and traveled North to the province of Skyrim to learn the ways of the voice." He paused to allow the court to whisper to each other already they were planning on how to use this to gain favor...damn politicians " now my Grandson has returned home and will take up his first official royal duty i Uriel Septim emperor of Tamriel do name you Hadrian Tiber Septim prince of Tamriel and now Duke Of The Gold Coast."

Hadrian's P.O.V

The crowds cheers were finally calming down i rose to face my grandfather and smiled " your majesty I thank you for the trust and honor you have placed on me with this glorious position I shall ride out tomorrow for Fort Sutch to take up my duties." With that said I was dismissed so I left and made my way to my chambers to prepare for my journey. Was I annoyed that I had only just got home yes but I was ready to do my duty no matter the cost.

(Authors note )

So Hadrian is duke if the Gold Coast how will that affect the world in the next few years wait and see. On another note thank you so much for following and favoriting my story I hope you all continue to follow it and share it with fellow elder scrolls and Harry Potter fans.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Imperial city palace

27th of last seed

3E 433

Uriel's P.O.V

"I was born 87 years ago. For 65 years I've ruled as Tamriel's Emperor. But for all these years, I've never been the ruler of my own dreams. I have seen the Gates of Oblivion, beyond which no waking eye may see. Behold, in darkness a doom sweeps the land. This is the 27th of Last Seed, the year of Akatosh, 433. These are the closing days of the 3rd Era...and the final hours of my life."

Today was the day I could feel it The agents of Lord Dagon would make there move against me the septim bloodline would be wiped out and all of Tamriel would burn in the fires of oblivion. But I had hope for in my dreams I saw a glimpse of a better future a person who I knew well battling the forces of oblivion with the legions at there back but next to them was a figure I did not know an imperial from the looks of her donned in the armour of the blades.

There was hope I could only pray it came to pass.

Imperial city

Arena district

prince Ebel septim was watching the grey prince once again prove himself victorious when he heard someone behind him speak "dawn is breaking" with that the assassins dagger found its mark the people of in the arena began to panic as they saw the prince fall down dead the assassins did not have time to run as a spear was thrown and him by the grand champion pinning him to the wall killing him instantly.

Imperial city

temple district

prince Enman septim was leaving the temple of the one with 2 blade bodyguards when an assassin who was waiting stabbed him in the chest yelling "for my lord!". he to was cut down by blade agents it was only now that the blades decided to seal the palace district off from the rest of the city they had to get Uriel to safety word had already been sent to fort sutch and city watch went to locate the crown prince who was meant to be joining up with the 9th legion.

Geldell P.O.V

I was walking down the main bridge out of the city with 4 other officers when a group of men in red robes surrounded us father had warned me of these men so the day had come drawing my sword I got myself ready I had to give my men time to get to the legion and get them to fort sutch I could not and would not let my nephew die. I fired a fire blast into the ranks of assassins and grabbed one of my men "run now get to the legion and get them to fort sutch defend my nephew at all costs do not argue with me go now!". I watched as my officers ran off to there horses and made it to safety but the assassins were more interested in me a grave them a smirk "come on then I've got one good fight left in me if I am to die this day ill said you all to oblivion before I fall".

they came at me I blocked 2 with my shield while stabbing a 3rd with my sliver longsword pulling back I saw a 4th with a mace coming at me from behind spinning around I bashed the first 2 with my shield using my blade to cut the mace wielder neck only to feel an arrow pierced my back. it made me lower my guard giving another assassin time to stab me in the chest the blood was flowing from my wounds my vision started to go but I would not give up yet I had to buy my men more time and my father if he was still alive more time to escape killing the dark elf assassin who stabbed me I turned to see the archer hiding behind 4 armed and armoured assassin walking towards them they came at me I killed the first 2 while taking a second arrow this time to my shield arm I killed the 3rd while stabbing the 4th with my blade only after he hit my arteries in my wrist. now without a shield or sword, I looked at the final assassin who had the balls to give me a smirk as he walked up to me. "you fought well prince but it was in vain lord dragon will win in the...ughhh". he never got to finish as a silver longsword stabbed him from behind a legion soldier returning from the village outside the city I felt him grab hold of me as I fell to the floor yelling at me to hold on but it was far too late I could only hope my nephew had survived.

Normal P.O.V

more Imperial troops arrived at the site to see multiple dead assassins but in the center of them was a legion solder holding the now dead crown prince now only the emperor and the Duke of the Gold Coast were alive the emperor had been escorted to a secret escape tunnel and the duke was at fort sutch they could only pray to the nine that the septim dynasty would survive.

Imperial city

prison

unknown imperial P.O.V

waking up i looked around shocked why was i in prison what did i do this was wrong but all I could remember was arriving in the imperial city harbor by ship after getting a job onboard a mercantile vessel i had left highrock and my family farm because of a crime I didn't do only to be locked up in the once place i thought I'd be safe. looking around i saw in the cell across from me was a dark elf "hey hey you what happened to me why am I in here". he looked up at me and smirked.

"Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad. I bet the guards give you "special" treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to die! Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just... disappeared."

I was in shock there was no way i was going to be killed for no reason my inner thoughts were interrupted as the elf spoke again. "hey you hear that the guards are coming for you. hehehehehe."

Turing to look up at the stairway i heard a strict female voice say out "_Baurus! Lock that door behind us!"_

_(authors note: chapters 1 and 2 have been updated i might go back and update the whole story once its completed but yeah the septims are being killed of one by one we are now in the time frame of the oblivion invasion and yes the imperail in the prison is the future champion of Cyrodiil)_


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

imperial city

prison

captain Renaults P.O.V

"Baurus lock that door behind us" I instructed to my fellow blade a young redguard named Baurus only recently selected to serve in the imperial guard he nodded his head locking the door I turned to look at the emperor "my sons there dead aren't they." not knowing what to say I shook my head "we don't know that sire the messenger only said they were attacked" he just shook his head as we walked down the stairs "no there dead I know it. What of my grandson has he fallen." I saw the heartbreak in his eyes but I had no information on Hadrian "we have had no word from fort sutch but right now my job is to get you to safety sire." Stooping outside the cell that housed the escape route I was shocked to see a young women imperial decent around her early 20s in the cell turning to the other blade an imperial named Glenroy with fire in my eyes "what's this prisoner doing here this cell is supposed to be off limits" Glenroy responded with a pale face "a usual mixup with the watch I..ugh" I cut him off with a wave of my hand "never mind just get this gate open stand back prisoner we won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way." I was glad she complied very quickly and moved to the window.

Unlocking the gate we walked into the cell when I saw emperor Uriel looking at the girl with shock before I could say anything he walked up to her.

"You ... I've seen you ... Let me see your face... You are the one from my dreams... Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength."

The girl was confused by the looks of her so she asked simply what's going on bless her she looked so lost and it seems I was not the only one as the emperor answered her question.

"Assassins attacked my sons, and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell. As for what you have done it does not matter you will follow us yet for a while then we must part take care there will be much blood and death before the end."

I was shocked, to say the least, the emperor had just pardoned a random prisoner and told her to follow us opening the escape entrance our small party made its way down the steps of the escape route at the bottom of the steps I saw one of the red-robed Assassins "close up left protect the emperor". I ordered drawing my blade only to feel a dagger Pierce my chest.

PrisonersP.O.V

I saw the officer go down from the ambush the other 2 blades protecting the emperor but they did not see another Assassin creeping up on them grabbing the captains fallen blade I pushed past the emperor and killed the Assassin before he knew what hit him.

The emperor smiled and nodded his head but spoke softly "this is where we will part ways for now however I suspect we will see each other again soon.

With that, he and his remaining guards walked on locking the door behind him. I had no time to think as a crumbling bit of wall collapsed and 2 rats jumped out readying my blade a prepared to fight.

Time skip 4 hours

I made it out of the sewers but I was now alone the emperor was dead killed be an Assassin however I had been given a task I now had the amulet of kings I was to take it to Hadrian septim he grandson of the emperor if he yet lived making sure it was secure I set off with the emperors last words on my mind.

(Flashback 1 hour ago0

The two blades were outside this small room holding off the assassins when the emperor turned to me handing me his amulet he looked at me with such determination in his eyes. "I can go no further you alone can stand against the prince of destruction and his mortal servants they must not have the amulet of kings. Take the amulet find my grandson he is the last of my line and now only he can relight the dragon fires in the imperial city...find him and close shut the jaws of oblivion.

(Flashback over)

Hadrian's P.O.V

Fort sutch commanders office

County anvil 5 hours before the death of the emperor

I was reading over a request from the countess of anvil when my door opened not bothering to look I suddenly felt a notion to move like someone was dreaming at me. I moved Justin time to see I sword stab my chair drawing my own silver longsword I looked to see 4 red robed figures bearing weapons the Nord of the group snarled at me "time to die little prince" before the 4 of them could move I blasted them into the hallway with "**fus,ro,dah!" **Killing 3 of them instantly it was just me and the Nord I charged him slashing at his chest slightly wounding him only for his mace to smash me in the chest thankfully I was in full armour but it hurt like hell. The Assassin though he had won only for a katana to pierce his back straight into his heart. It was Jena sire are you well she rushed to check on me not bothering to get her sword and just as legion troops flooded the hallway.

(Present time)

Within 10 mins the fort was on complete lockdown we had sent news to the imperial city and were waiting for a response from the council however it was not the news I was hoping for the legion messenger handed me the letter reading it my heart broke.

_Hadrian _

_I am overjoyed to know you are alright however that's the only good news I have received today. I am sorry to say that your uncles have been assassinated and your grandfather has been evacuated even, however, the legion patrol that was waiting for him on the road to Bruma have not received him yet I have the city watch searching the escape tunnel as we speak._

_Hadrian, I ask you not only as your grandfathers High Chancellor but also as your friend please stay at fort sutch until we have more information as I understand it the 9th legion are on there way to you._

_Please stay safe _

_Yours truly _

_Ocato of firsthold _

_High Chancellor _

_Of the imperial elder council _

That's what I had intended to do until a solder in the uniform of the city guard of Kvatch ran in "your highness I beg for your help Daedra have taken the city most of the population are dead we need your help sir". standing up I turned to the legate

"ready the men we march on Kvatch".

Jena turned to me when everyone had left the room (Hadrian are you okay)

Turing to her I gave a sad smile "I pray when we get to Kvatch that it was a group of mages who summoned the daedra and not that they came her freely for if that's what has come to pass it means the dragon fires are out and the emperor is ...is dead".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(If it seems like the sizes of the populations and armies are larger than in game it's because I've increased them as the populations were far too small.)

At the head of an army Hadrian Septim marched his forces into county Kvatch all five thousand of them to liberate the city the men of the 8th legion were ready to fight and with the young prince leading them moral was high. They all wanted to send this daedra scum back to oblivion.

Time skip 4 hours

Kvatch refugee camp

The citizens of Kvatch cheered seeing the banners of the imperial army and at its head prince Hadrian septim while he outwardly showed himself as a strong prince inside he was in shock was this all that remained of citizens of kvatch a city that had a population of forty five thousand people this was barely two thousand at best. "Legate have the men set up food stands for the people and have our cavalry units sweep the countryside for any refugees". He called to his legion commander who saluted and rode off to give the orders he dismounted his horse and began his walk up the hill with 200 legionnaires at his back while the rest got ready for battle.

Savlian Matius P.O.V

When I heard the sounds of hundreds of armoured feet make their way up the hill behind us I expected he worse however upon seeing the banner of the 8th legion as well as the duke leading them I gave silent thanks to the nine.

Walking up to him a dropped to my knee "your highness I am Savlian Matius acting captain of the city watch or what's left of it." Heeling his armoured hand grab you shoulder I looked up to see a grim look on his face. "rise captain my legion is here to aid and reinforcements are on the way right now we have to deal with this oblivion gate come we have a battle to plan and a city to take."

Time skip 2 hours later

Hadrian's P.O.V

Sitting with my officers we were discussing how to take down the oblivion gate when 2 legionnaires came in carrying a women in wearing what looked like a leather cuirass and what looked like prison garb "sire we found this woman trying to sneak into the camp she says she brings word from the emperor".

I looked at the imperial in front of me I had only received word an hour ago when the 9th legion arrived that grandfather was dead I was the last septim. Looking at the girl with anger in my eyes I spoke as calmly as I could "what news do you have about my grandfather except that he is dead".

She looked up at me with a tear in her eye "I was with him when he died he told me to find you his last words were close shut the jaws of oblivion I was also told to give you this." She picked up a package from her pack and placed it on the desk I had a really bad feeling I knew what it was and I was right under the wrapping was the red jewel of the amulet of kings.

The legion commanders kneeled and said in unison "Long live the emperor "I looked at the girl and asked her a simple question "what's your name citizen ""Selena goldfield your majesty "was her response her eyes showing a small flicker of hope. I smiled "well miss goldfield I need your aid Will you serve your empire? Will you serve me?"

Selena P.O.V

"Will you serve your empire? Will you serve me" hearing the prince?. Emperors? Words I nodded my head in agreement "yes sire I will serve you I am yours to command." I saw the royal smile with approval in his eyes "I warn you what I will ask of you could very well end with your death my legionnaires are ready to take back the city but with that damn gate open I cannot risk it. I need you to get in there and find a way to close the gate"

Close the gate he wanted me to close the oblivion gate on my own looking up at him I spoke my mind. "Sire why I'm I going on my own". He looked pained as he responded "believe me I do not wish to put you in harm's way however before we arrived captain Matius sent in a group of his city watch to try and close the gate only for the group to be ambushed only one man made it back alive the gate seems to be able to warn the daedra of large incoming groups of people into it so we are going to try sending one person in."

it was a huge risk but there was something about the young royal something in his eyes that screamed power and strength I stood and bowed "it shall be done sire" I turned and walked out of the command tent I saw a chest of supply's had been left for me I equipped myself with a new steel longsword and new leather armour walking past the barricades I made my run towards the gate passing the barrier straight into hell.

Plane of oblivion

Selena P.O.V

this place was horrific desolate wasteland of fire lava and daedra from where I was I could see the kvatch guardsmen that had went in before her walking up to the body's she saw from the wounds they sever stood a chance until she felt one of them grab her "hurry there is no time y you must get to the top of the tower there and grab the Sigil stone it's the only way to close the gate."

"I can't leave you here I have to get you help the duke of the Gold Coast is outside the city with two legions." I tried to get him up he just pushed me away "listen don't worry about me there is no time close the gate and get back to the prince he's in great danger only he can stop the daedra from destroying our world now hurry get across the bridge before they close the gates get moving now!."

With that he finally died from his injuries I would not let him die in vain I bolted for the bridge and saw the gates were starting to close I got past the first but saw the 2nd was almost closed I made a jump for it and got to the other side. Now all that was left was to get to the top of the tower and close the gate so the legions could retake the city with a quick prayer to the nine and ran to the doors of the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Imperial palace

Elder council chambers

Ocato P.O.V

By the nine that boy was going to give me a heart attack not only had Hadrian left the safety of fort sutch but now he was leading 2 legions on a mission to retake kvatch from daedra I think I need a drink.

Normal P.O.V

Hadrian septim stood at the barricade's with his legions and what was left of the city watch it had been 2 hours since Selena went into that thing but they could only pray she was alright.

It was then they noticed the gate started to look unstable it eventually imploded on itself and standing in the remains of the gate was Selena herself who upon hearing the cheers of the legionnaires turned and ran to us.

Hadrian P.O.V

I couldn't believe it she closed the gate when she made it back to the barricades I hugged her much to her shock and the legionnaires "you did it you closed the gate thank the nine now we can retake the city." I said with a smile at the first good news since this mess began. "Sire with your blessing I wish to help take the city". She spoke with a determined look in her eye I knew that look well and who was I to deny her. "Very well one moment". Turning to my legions it was time to fight "sons and daughters of Tamriel the empire has been wounded the emperor and his sons my family were slain by traitors who then led the daedra into our world and look at the results kvatch is merely a demonstration of what they will do to our world are we going to let them". The response from the legionnaires was deafening noooooo! "Then let us take back this city and send the daedra screaming back to oblivion ready now. Everyone with me for the empire! For the legion! Advanced!.

Normal P.O.V

Over ten thousand legionnaires and kvatch city watch marched towards the walls with their prince at the head saw the gates were sealed and the walls manned by daedra the legion were momentarily halted when they saw Hadrian run towards the gate only to stop and shout .DAH! The sheer power of the shout struck the gates of the city only for the gates to shatter the nord legionnaires were more than impressed with the new soon to be emperor.

The daedra never stood a chance the 2000 odd deadra in the main plaza were overwhelmed by the legion troops as legion steel carved its way past flesh bone and scales. The damage to the city was great the chapel of Akatosh was one of the few things not completely destroyed if any people still lived in the city they would hide there.

Selena P.O.V

I thought I saw war during a minor uprising in high rock I saw the legion put I down quickly. But this this was war the legion moved as a well-oiled machine swarming the daedra with their greater numbers however this was only one district the rest of the city had to be taken. "Selena get to the chapel see if there are any survivors will deal with this hurry!" Came the yell from Hadrian as he cut down a dremora while bashing a scamp with his shield I nodded and made my way to the chapel door as soon as I got inside I was met with 4 swords pointed at me. "Who are you how did you get in here" demanded a redguard woman who was clearly a member of the city watch "my name is Selena goldfield I was ordered by Prince Hadrian septim to check the chapel for survivors he's outside right now with his legions fighting the daedra". Before the 4 guards could say anything the bangs where heard on the door "open up in the same of the legion!" Came Hadrian's voice I opened the door the 4 guards dropped their weapons and bowed seeing the prince with a blade and legion soldiers behind him.

Normal P.O.V

Time skip 1 hour

Hadrian looked at the site his forces were working on moving rubble out of the way to allow the legion to be able to get to the castle in force but that was not what up with him in the chapel only 4 guards and 12 civilians were left alive in total 20 city guards and 2114 civilians had survived out of 50000 citizens that called kvatch home. It was a blow the region would not soon recover from. The majority of the daedra had retreated to the castle and arena districts leaving the rest of the city to be occupied by his forces he sent Selena to oversee the taking for the arena district while he would storm the castle and rescue the count.

The final assault began legion forces stormed into the castle district plaza cutting down the few dozen scamps outside the castle walls they never stood a chance however that is where there luck would runout as the castle gates were closed and the only way to open them was from inside the gatehouse. as a hour passed Hadrian saw the gates open an Selena standing there she had got inside somehow the legion marched across the bridge and into the courtyard pushing the dremora mages back they made their way into the castle proper .

Castle kvatch great hall

The hall was a wreak bodies of kvatch guards and deadra lay everywhere but the legion had no time to look for survivors as a Group of fully armoured dremora charged straight at them forming long lines spanning the width of the great hall the legion advanced shields ready and swords drawn some legionnaires were cut down by the ruthless dremora warriors but were quickly avenged by their brothers in arms but at the end the legion had taken the great hall.

Selena and a group of legionnaires went ahead to find the count on Hadrian's orders as he stayed to check the fallen they had taken the city but not without loss 46 legionnaires from the 8th legion had lost their lives in the fighting but compared to the total loss of the city of kvatch it was an minor loss.

However when an hour passed and Selena returned with her men but no count they knew there day had just gotten worse.

Savlian Matius looked at her. With annoyances "where is the count why is he not with you". He demanded only to pale as Selena handed him the counts signet ring "I am sorry he is dead killed by dremora".

"We were too late if only everyone had gotten here sooner this is indeed a dark day for all of us left but at least this is safe I will safeguard it until the time a new count is crowned.

Hadrian walked up to them with a grim look on his face "savlian I must return to the imperial city and light the dragon fires I will leave my legions here to keep order and clear the ruins and ride ahead with the Calvary if we are to stop any other city from suffering this fate the dragon fires must be lit".

The captain nodded "yes sire I thank you for your aid may the nine keep you safe sire".

Hadrian nodded and turned to Selena "I have an important task for you are you up for it". The look he received told him of course she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Unknown location

Unknown cult leader P.O.V

So a septim still lived but he did not have the amulet according to the reports I had received this was wonderful the young prince would flee to cloud-ruler temple north of bruma yes he may have taken back kvatch but it did not matter I would still win in the end looking to my followers I stood from my throne to address them. "My children dawn is breaking the dragon throne is empty and the last septim does not have the amulet he will flee north to hide behind his blades at cloud ruler temple considerate our efforts in finding him heading north fear not for lord Dagon is with us now go." As I watched them hurry to fulfil your orders I smiled soon the last dragon would be dead and Lord Dagon would walk Tamriel again.

Normal P.O.V

If only he knew the truth the reports he had received had not been from his followers but from a blade who upon seeing a familiar face in the capital found out that one septim still lived Baurus had failed to protect emperor Uriel he would not fail Hadrian. So when he saw the prisoner that he sent the amulet of kings running towards the palace with news for the Elder council this would be his redemption. Less the 4 miles away from the capital just over 800 riders could be seen going at full speed to the capital leading them was the soon to be emperor Hadrian septim they had to hurry the longer the dragon fires remained unlit the barriers protecting Tamriel from oblivion grew weaker and weaker.

Time skip 2 hours later

Hadrian's P.O.V

We made it I jumped from my horse followed by jena and my 800 legionnaires as me made a run for the temple district as we entered the Talos Plaza the city watch bowed and helped moved citizens out of the way it was difficult after all I was the last septim there soon to be emperor that's when it hit me. Me a 15 year old prince would be emperor of Tamriel I would be responsible for the lives of my subjects c could I do it could I truly live up to my family's legacy and rule Tamriel. It was at this time I saw Baurus dressed in full uniform kneeling before me "sire I come before you to beg for your forgiveness I failed in my duty to protect your grandfather I." With a wave of my had I stopped him arise blade you done everything you possibly could and I forgive you." From his eye I could see hope as he swore to serve me until death with him by my left and Jena by my right and my legionary's at my back we proceeded to the temple of the one.

Imperial city

Temple district

Normal P.O.V

the citizens were very confused an hour ago the palace guards came running into the temple district and surrounded the temple of the one blocking entrance to the building no one knew why until they saw Hadrian septim the high chansolur was the first to reach him "sire thank the nine you are all right I received your message from your champion the full council have excepted your position as emperor of Tamriel" the prince nodded in thanks and made his way inside there is was in the middle of the temple the dragon fires walking into the centre Hadrian kneeled removing the amulet from his neck lowering the amulet into the slot it started to glow bright.

Across Tamriel the ruling governments watched via a viewing charm as this young prince began to light the dragon fires.

One by one the 9 diamond shaped red gems began to glow as it reached the ninth gem a large flash of light blasted across the temple.

City of mournhold

Morrowind

An oblivion gate had opened and a join force of imperial and council forces had mobilized to defend the city only for the gate to implode causing shock and confusion among the ranks until a cheer from behind them.

"The dragon fires are lit the empire is saved we have an emperor again!" this imperial priests cheer was met with roars of cheers from all.

Hadrian's mind P.O.V

I woke to a nothing where was I I had no idea until I heard a voice that sounded so familiar. "You have done so well sweetheart" Turing to the voice I saw a young woman around 20 smiling at me her green eyes were a dead giveaway. "mother how can this be where am I" my mother must have seen I was about to lose it as she quickly ran over and hugged me "it's okay sweetheart you're not dead infant no time has passed since you lit the dragon fires every emperor goes through this when the light them upon ascending to the throne but there is someone else who needs to speak to you" looking up I saw a dragon a golden scale dragon land in front of me and my mother it looked down at me and spoke "greeting descendent of talos you have been a joy to watch over the past few years." now I was shocked I had a very good feeling that this being was none other than Akatosh himself but before I could say anything he spoke again. "your thoughts do not lie young one I am as you say Akatosh however that is of no importance I am only hear ton congratulate you for you see with your quick actions you have not only saved your dynasty and your empire but all of Tamriel from a fate far worse than you could imagine. with the septim dynasty still in power the fate of this world has changed dramatically that even I don't know what will happen but I will offer you this warning your early years will be hard you will face challenges that no emperor before you has ever faced not since Tiber Septim days I wish you well young emperor lead your people and lead them well for you still have the cult that started this to deal with."

With that he took flight and left me and my mother alone.

She turned to me with a sad smile "our time is almost up sweetheart remember the outrelms they will soon come to you and you must be ready."

With one last hug she vanished from my sight and everything went White.

Temple of the one

Imperial city

Hadrian's P.O.V

opening my eyes I saw the ocato walking up to me as I stood he bowed "your majesty you did it the barriers are closed once again may I ask what will your full name be now if you wish to change it that is."

Looking at him I nodded "let it be known that Hadrian Tiber Septim has been crowned"

he escorted me out of the temple to see the citizens of the city had gathered Jena and Baurus stop guard beside me lifting his arms to the crown ocato spoke loudly "citizens of Tamriel the oblivion threat has been stopped we have an emperor again long live his imperial majesty Hadrian Tiber Septim grandson of Uriel Septim."

the cheers of the crowd and the chanting from the legion was amazingly loud it was weird it felt right it felt good walking with ocato I turned to look at him send word the cloud ruler I want all blades in the palace at once as well as the legion commander and the full council" he nodded his head at my command as we carried on to the palace I might be emperor but now I needed to end the threat of this cult maybe ask Baurus if he had any information on them.

(AN: well he's did it he now is emperor but he still has the mythic dawn to deal with but what threats did Akatosh speak off ...who knows )


	10. Chapter 10

(Note from Author: hey guys and girls sorry I took so long to upload this I wanted to get this chapter right and have made 4 drafts all completely different in the end I chose number 3 hope you like it)

Chapter 10

Albus P.O.V It was another day at Hogwarts while for most of the students it was a normal day for him it was another day of worry it had only been a few days ago when word reached the daily prophet of what happened in Tamriel.

(FLASHBACK 2 weeks ago)  
Albus was sitting in the great hall when he and the rest of the students read the newspaper headlines

Assassination in Tamriel Word has reached us here at the prophet that members of the septim dynasty. The ruling family of the empire have been assassinated by an unknown cult so far the confirmed deaths are of the emperors 3 sons the emperor himself is currently missing but presumed dead. However, all is not lost as the Duke of the Gold Coast Hadrian Tiber Septim grandson of the emperor formally known as Hadrian James Potter the-boy-who-lived is alive and well thanks to the quick response of his bodyguard and legionnaires posted with him at fort sutch in county anvil.  
It has been confirmed to us if the emperor is indeed no longer alive then young Hadrian will ascend to the throne as emperor of Tamriel we at the prophet pray for the preservation of the septim bloodline and the wellbeing of our worlds young hero.  
Article written by Barnabas Cuffe Editor of the Daily Prophet

(End of flashback)  
Since then it had been quiet in Tamriel the purebloods were unsurprisingly very worried to them the empire was what the magical world should be the strong ruling the weak magic freely and openly studied and for the imperial family to be targeted scared them he also had Sirius and Remus demanding he help them get to Tamriel and find Hadrian as clearly the empire was not safe for him but thankfully today was the day we would hear good news as owls carrying the paper arrived picking up my own copy

New Emperor Today we received word from the empire that Uriel septim the 7th did indeed fall to the assassins blade but his grandson Hadrian Tiber Septim arrived in the imperial city 4 days ago at the head of an army of imperial cavalry units after retaking the city of kvatch and lit the dragonfires in the imperial city thus being crowned Hadrian Tiber Septim dragon of the north lord of Magic and emperor of Tamriel. However, the young monarch has not stayed silent. that night in the imperial capital and every city every town every keep in the imperial province was searched by the imperial army the local city watch or loyal fighter guild members as a list was discovered of all members of this cult the Emperor declared them traitors and sentenced them to death the assets were taken by the imperial government to be sold off to more loyal citizens it is also said that some of the assassins were muggleborn outrelmers but he is not yet done even now imperial army units sweep the empire hunting the leader of this group of assassins to end his life and bring peace to the empire.  
Article written by Barnabas Cuffe Editor of the Daily Prophet

Albus was in shock the young man was now Emperor if Tom had any loyal followers when he returned they would never aid him in trying to kill the boy not when he had command over tens of thousands of fanatical loyal soldiers who would burn there world to ash if he ordered it maybe it was time to meet this young monarch possibly try to give Sirus that connection he had with the boy as a child. How he was going to do that he had no idea he had no political clout in the empire no one did. Merlin the empire barely tolerated them however Maybe he could convince the minister to invite the Emperor for an official state visit as Sirius was the current lord black he would be able to see his godson if only in an official capacity.

(Time-skip 2 months later)  
Lake Arrius county Cheydinhal (Hadrian's P.O.V)  
Finally, we found there headquarters months of Martial law had finally paid off with my blades and champion finding the last bit of critical information we needed with the help of the Arcane University we tracked there leader to the cavern system beneath lake Arrius. Quickly gathering my legions I marched to Cheydinhal to meet up with counts forces reports from blades and fighters guild members was the cult had fortified there positions there leader hidden in the caverns. But now here I was with my forces ready to end this once and for all. Not needing to say a word raising my arm then clenching my fist was all the signal the field offers needed to fire there siege weapons rocks and flaming tar pots were hurled at the fortified positions i could hear there screams of pain as the fires burned but i had no care for them drawing my sword a gave the command the trebuchets stopped and my legions descended Upon the mythic dawn with there full might.

(Normal P.O.V) If you were thinking this would be an epic fight to the death between the empire and the mythic dawn you are mistaken. It was a slaughter without the forces of oblivion to swell there ranks it was a group of men and women in robes with daggers and maces against the imperial army and city watch professional troops who had one goal in mind ... revenge. Revenge for there former emproer and his sons revenge for the city of kvatch and revenge for the empire in general so when there lord gave the order they had no problem cutting these dogs down. Hadrian escorted by his blades his champion and his imperial battlemage he proceeded across the battlefield into the caverns it was time for this to end.

(normal P.O.V Arrius caverns )  
you could hear the fighting outside just as well as the fighting inside the cave what little decent equipped solders the cult had were nothing more that a few dozen mercenary's in iron armor however that did not last long against legion steel. thought looking on the ground a few of his legionaries and city watch had fallen not having time to grieve he continued on deeper into the caverns.

(Selena P.O.V)  
sticking by the Emperor's side we fought our way down the cavern passages coming across the occasional legionaries or city watch fighting a cult members till they made it to the great chamber. But instead of going in Hadrian turned to them with a shocking revelation on his face his eyes his emerald green eyes had changed they were still green but instead they were the green eyes of a dragon. "You will remain hidden until I say is that understood " Turing to the others she saw the shock and fear of seeing the young emperors eyes but they obeyed his orders as did I. We made our way to the door his hands burning the locks off so we could get in i knew the dragon had awoken inside him and Mancar Cameron would be the first to feel his wrath but would he be the last I just did not now.

(character information)

Name: Hadrian Tiber Septim

Age 15

Sex male

Combat style: imperial Battle mage

Titles:

prince of Tamriel (formerly)  
Duke of the Gold Coast ( formerly)  
Dragonborn

Head of house Septim

Head of house Potter (outrealm title currently absorbed into house Septim)  
Emperor of Tamriel

Bio

After his parents death Hadrian was raised by his mothers birth family in the empire as he grew older he adopted the same type of distaste for the outrelms. Trained by the finest people in the empire Hadrian is an expert with a longsword as well as destruction magic but like his mother also has an affinity towards healing and is well loved by the people like she was he knows about his fathers friends in Britain but has decided to simply ignore them. But he is also confused from all he has read no one from the Septim dynasty or the previous human ruled dynasty's had married an outrelmer before his own grandfather had forbade one of his uncles from marrying a girl from France but he had allowed his mother to marry his father only the emperor truly knew the reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Mancar Cameron P.O.V)

Main chamber Arrius caverns

I could hear the cries of my followers as the forces of the septim emperor cut them down and I knew the boy himself was close however I had a surprise for him one that would end the last dragon and open the gates once again now I just had to wait with a remaining followers. I could see the fear in their eyes as they heard the sounds of the legion getting closer fools I had promised them a new life in paradise and they still act scared pathetic. I was cut off from my thoughts when I saw the emperor himself walk down the steps to the chamber sword drawn 4 of my followers moved to intercept them but fell dead before they cot near him. Looking up I saw his companions watching weapons drawn ready to fight. Smirking I stood from my throne to greet him. "So here you are at last the last of the dragon blood Hadrian Tiber Septim. You have been a thorn in my side for months now but it does not matter I will still win in the end." He looked at me with an unimpressed stare the cheek before smirking "you really are pathetic but you're dedicated I'll give you that it's over mancar give up."

I laughed this child dare demand me to give up never! Glaring at him a snarled "foolish boy! How little you understand you cannot stop lord Dagon he will walk Tamriel again and all shall bow before him and you little dragon have fallen into my trap." Turing to the door on the cliff to the left of me a yelled "now brothers kill the last septim for Lord Dagon!." The Emperors companions jumped down to his aid but when nothing appeared I was angry "what are you waiting for. I yelled with fury "attack them kill them now " my only response was the door being reduced to splinters as one of my elites came smashing through it his chest caved in. "What who dares" I stopped when I saw the culprit walk through the dust a big brute of a nord in legion Armor but with fur in place of the standard chain mail joint Armor parts he was clearly from Skyrim his a ginger beard matched his ginger hair and next to him was the largest wolf I had ever seen a wolf of pure white coat but with some injuries. In his hands he carried a Warhammer covered in blood.

" how dare you kill my men you Nordic dog who in oblivion do you think you are" the nord looked at me and smiled "me I am captain Tormund Giantsbane and you are all going to die you cultists cunts!." with that he swung his hammer at my men I had no time to help as I had almost forgotten about the emperor until I heard the voice YOL,TOOR,SHUL with just enough time to move out of the way I saw the flames burn my followers to ash as they screamed in pain. This was not how it was supposed to happen I was to be given the rule of the land by lord Dagon not this but it did not matter now as I looked up I saw the dragon emperor walk towards me through the flames and over the burning corpses of my followers his sword still drawn but he had somehow gotten hold of another blade that is when I saw his eyes the eyes of a dragon.

(Normal P.O.V)

Hadrian watched amused as mancar drew his own blade ready to fight him the fool was desperate he seemed to have forgotten he had magic there blades clashed mancar fought like a wild animal trying to kill the Emperor unaware that the emperor was not even trying and the fighting between the legion and his remaining cultists had stopped to watch but eventually Hadrian started to grow tired of playing now it would end.

(Hadrian's P.O.V)

The Radom Nordic Officer breaking through a door as a distraction was something I never saw coming especially since the legions I brought with me were not stationed in Skyrim recently. However at the moment I had what I wanted the man who tore my family from me in my grasp I felt my dragon blood boiling I had toyed with him for a bit but now I wanted revenge stabbing my blades into the ground crossed I walked towards him I knew I was giving ocato a heart attack but all I could see was mancar when he took his final swing for my head I slipped under the blade with my right arm I grabbed his wrist and with my left I felt the pleasure of his arm being snapped like a twig. His screaming was a delight I taunted him "what's the matter mancar did I hurt you" my fist collided with his chest sending him backwards into the cave wall. As I made my way towards him he decided to fight back launching fireballs at me with such fury I was forced on the defensive "hahaha you see little dragon lord Dagon is still with me I will end the septim bloodline and the empire will fall." Looking at him I let the dragon take hold of me "no mortal. You won't."

(Normal P.O.V)

The cave went quiet as an unnatural voice came from the emperor mouth with unnatural speed and strength he collided with mancar his fist meeting his face again and again "this is for my family" punch "this is for kvatch" punch "and this. This is for my Empire!" Mancar was thrown behind the emperor landing in between the 2 crossed swords. Just as a large group of legionnaires ran in only to see the emperor had things in hand.

As he attempted to pull himself up he felt an armoured boot on his pack holding him in place as the emperor took hold of both blades "send Dagon my regards" with a roar he pulled both blades severing the man who ruined my family's throat.

(Hadrian's P.O.V)

It was over the man who had caused me pain was dead at my feet his surviving followers had given up I felt my dragon blood cooling I knew my people had seen them and I would tell them why I can do that when they ask me of course. However for now it was time to address the troops and get the hell out of this dump as I walked past a squad of battle mages I gave them instructions to burn the dead cultists then continued to follow Tormund outside to see my legions in formation awaiting me "my legions sons and daughters of Tamriel the threat is over mancar Cameron is dead." Hearing this my legions cheers rang loudly I'd be shocked if the people of Skyrim didn't hear them. "As a reward for your outstanding service I am doubling this month's pay and the compensation to the widows of your fallen comrades. I am proud of all of you all hail the legion all hail the empire!." The cheers once again grew as did there chanting of my name Turing to my companions I gave them all a small smile. "Let's return to the capital we have many things to settle before the New Year which is not far away.

(1 week later imperial palace Imperial city)

(Hadrian's P.O.V)

It was the night before the new year the year of Mara and the beginning of the 4th Empire I sat on the imperial throne as I watched the party flanking you sides were my new Dragon guard commanded by bow captain jena Selena was now viscountess of the town and castle of battle horn in county chorrol as well as champion of cyrodiil it suited her well. And Tormund after hearing of his journey from hunting a group of cultists from Skyrim to cyrodiil plus seeing some of his handy work I promoted him to legate of the 9th legion later nicknamed the ghost legion after there mascot Tormund's wolf ghost.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by ocato who informed me that it was nearly midnight standing from the throne the crowd grew quiet as did the music. "My lords and lady's our empire has struggled in the last few months of this era but through the dedication of our legions we still stand united. But now is a time for celebration as we await the bell to be rung." 20 seconds later the bell in the temple of the one rang loud and true it was the New Year. Smiling I turned to my guest "my honoured guests the 3rd age has ended now it is the 1st of morning star the year of Mara of the 4th Empire happy new year. The music started up again and the dancing and merriment carried on.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

Hey guys and girls hope you enjoyed this chapter I just want to give a big thanks to all those who follow my fanfic and have given nice reviews not bad for a fanfic I randomly decided to start during the night shift. Please continue to read as while Hadrian may have saved his empire from oblivion he now must rebuild and deal with his old world in the coming years and yes I did use two certain characters from game of thrones (**disclaimer I do not own game of thrones or the book series a song of ice and fire which the show is based on that belongs to GRRM and HBO) just incase anyone asks.**

**cheers people **

**Revan Shan 2077 **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

1 month later

Imperial elder council chambers

Imperial palace

Imperial city

Normal P.O.V

It had been a tiring month for the council the Empire had suffered due to the oblivion crisis as trade had been disrupted causing the economy to slow and now they had received the report on the total cost to rebuild kvatch and judging by the looks of the council faces they were glad it was only one city and not more. "Your majesty the imperial treasury cannot cover the cost to rebuild kvatch to make the city habitable alone would cost us over two hundred thousand septims but to repair the city fully would cost over one hundred and twenty million septims.

(Hadrian's P.O.V)

By the nine war was much easier than politics millions of septims to rebuild a single city where in oblivion were we going to find the money I couldn't raise the taxes there were factions within the provinces just waiting for me to do that so they could cause unrest one wrong move and our entire economy could come crashing down. There had to be something then it hit me Turing to my bodyguard Caroline originally posted at cloud ruler "blade do you have some currency on you" I could see the confusion in her eyes as well as the council as she handed me the coins since Tiber Septims time we had 3 different types of denominations in our currency we had the original gold septim which had been renamed as a sovereign the silver coins which had been named silvers ...real original that one and the bronze coins which we named coppers. These new denominations had improved the economy greatly as it meant food was far cheaper a loaf of bread now only cost 2 coppers. Turing to look at my council I held the 3 coins between my fingers "tell me I'm I correct the 50 coppers equal a silver and 2 silvers equal a sovereign" it was ocato that spoke up "yes your majesty that is indeed correct why do you ask" I gave him a small smile "well chancellor I do believe that the outrelms have a currency system that is nearly the same as ours" I must admit the shocked mumbling was quite amusing that that I let it show of course especially when I member of the council stood a high elf from cloudrest. "Your majesty while it is indeed true they have a currency system nearly the same as ours there are a few things that separates them that makes there currency less valuable than ours for example their material in there coinage is not just gold or silver for some strange reason there gold and silver in its pure form is a lot weaker than ours so they add other metals into it when they melt it down for coins. So sire we would need a large fortune double what we need to rebuild kvatch." Nodding to the elf as he sat I stood I thank you councilmen you are indeed correct we would need a fortune larger than the cost to rebuild the city however you all forget that my father was the last of his line on the ancient and most noble house of potter as his son my grandfather absorbed house potter into the septim dynasty until I decided what I would want to do with it. Well my friends I have decided I will use that money to rebuild kvatch to its former glory scribe take a letter to the minister of magic and another to the director of grinngotts in diagon alley.

(2 days later)

(Minister of Magic office

London)

Minister fudge was a simple man he was expecting it to be a normal day that was until and eagle flew in dropping a letter on his desk upon looking at the dragon seal he quickly opened it to read its content his face turning pale.

Running towards his fireplace grabbing some flew powder he yelled "headmaster of Hogwarts office"

Albus P.O.V

"Calm yourself minister I shall be there shortly" I said as the minister head left the flew breaking the connection it was however strange the empire had contacted the minister it was an interesting development sending a note to miniver I made my why over to Fawkes and flashed to the minister's office

Seeing the minister was not alone as lord Lucius Malfoy and his wife as well as Sirius and director bones were in the room apparently word spreads fast in the ministry "minister may I see this letter from the empire" he nodded handing me the official document and I began to read it allowed for the others in the room.

_Minister fudge _

_I write to you today to inform you of my visit to your shores in 3 days times do not be alarmed I am not here to visit you but the goblins of grinngotts please inform your director of law enforcement that I shall be bringing my imperial Dragonguard and a squad of imperial legionnaires as a standard defence unit I shall arrive at the potter family castle and it is where my garrison shall be posted._

_Yours sincerely _

_Hadrian Tiber Septim _

_Head of house septim _

_Dragon of the north _

_Lord of magic _

_Emperor of Tamriel _

_Signed on the morndas of suns dusk _

_The year of Mara 4E-0_

_The outrelms time of February 1992_

Looking up at the group I saw Sirius with a big grin on his face "this is great news albus my godson is coming we need to get to potter castle and make it ready for him have a nice party ready" he was cut off my Narcissa Malfoy who gave him an are you an idiot look "honestly Sirius potter castle has been sealed for years since the empire left our shores he is a head of state and your acting as if he is a child he's an Emperor but by all means try and enter the castle it will be amusing to read in the paper that lord black was killed by imperial soldiers for trespassing." I gave a long sigh even as a child Narcissa was very blunt her years of marriage had only sharpened her words.

"Please enough people we have more important matters to deal with the emperor is visiting us must make sure his visit goes smoothly we don't want the legion here in force again let's get back to work." Spoke Amelia with her no nonsense tone thank merlin for that woman probably one of the few members of the ministry that could be trusted.

"Yes indeed Amelia is quite right I shall return to Hogwarts Mr and Mrs Malfoy minister Sirius Amelia I bid you a good day" with that Fawkes flamed me back to Hogwarts where I finally could think straight. Soo the Emperor is coming to Britain to meet with the goblins I wonder if they know of his upcoming visit.

Normal P.O.V

They did the goblins upon receiving there letter went into action making sure the bank was in perfect condition for the Emperors visit not because they were panicking like there ministry counterpart but they hoped to impress the young monarch enough that he would grant permission for grinngotts to open a branches the bank in Tamriel or at the very least open a trade relation with the East Empire Company not that they could do much if the emperor said no a war with the imperial army would be devastating and costly for both sides but the goblins knew the empire would come out on top and loot the bank for all its wealth especially if the rumours that the emperor was able to become a dragon as becoming a magical creature in Animagus form was impossible for a mortal to do never in there known history outrelms has it happened that they know off.

Potter castle great hall

Hadrian's P.O.V

The house elf's had done well keeping this fortress maintained however the only thing that was annoying me at the moment was the press outside the estates grounds it seems the minister had no back for keeping information quiet the amount of letters that had been sent to the castle was ridiculous nots of thanks requests for interviews marriage proposals request for citizenship at one point a reporter tried to climb the gates but upon seeing legion troops heading towards him he climbed back down I had reactivated the security wards to keep the riffraff out of my home the goblins were expecting me tomorrow at 10 am it could not come quickly enough.

To pass the time a took a walk down the halls of my father's family home looking at the various portraits "hey you boy who are you" came a voice from behind me Turing around I saw a man who looked like an older James potter looking at the name plate these were my grandparents Charles and Dorea potter. "I am Hadrian Tiber Septim Emperor of Tamriel and the new head of house potter son of James and Lillian." Dorea gave a gasp "harry little harry Charles it's our grandson oh look how you've grown and an Emperor how old are you now "giving her and now the other awake portraits a smile I am 15 years old grandmother and have been emperor for a few months I have business with the goblins tomorrow I will be withdrawing a large amount of money from the bank to help rebuild one of my cities that was destroyed during the war.

"Emperor of Tamriel you say" came another voice looking down the hall I saw a portrait of a woman she smiled "ah yes I can sense the dragon blood in you when you go to grinngotts tomorrow demand an inheritance test you will receive the answers you seek." Answers what answers how could she tell I was Dragonborn "forgive me my lady but what answers do you believe I need seeking" I asked only for her to giggle confusing me and the other potters "why the answers you have occasionally searched for years as to why your father was allowed to marry your mother not even James and Lillian knew who are over there waiting eagerly to talk to you now off you go." With that she went back to sleep Turing back I walked down the hall to my parents portraits and smiled "hello mother father it's been sometime."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Diagon Alley

Normal P.O.V

It was a normal day in the alley as people shopped or did business with the bank the sun was out only for everyone to head the wall open and the sounds of armoured boots Turing to look they saw the emperor of Tamriel in full armour minus a helmet walking through the wall from the leaky cauldron be hind him were the armoured soldiers of the imperial dragon guard and imperial legion for young witches and wizards this was an amazing site the emperor and his legions the brave warriors of the empire right there in front of them. For the adults however it reminded them of another time when the legion last set foot on there shores those that had followed the dark lord and were still fighting quickly fell to the legion now they were back and the young man who had defeated the darkness as a baby was now there leader the DLME had quickly arrived and began crowd control as Hadrian made it to the doors of grinngotts bank and to the shock of many the goblin guards bowed as Hadrian passed into the banks walls with only his Dragonguard his legionnaires taking formation outside the bank blocking the entrance.

Grinngotts bank tellers floor

Hadrian's P.O.V

Inside i was met by a rather interesting crowd director blood-fist of grinngotts bank i watched as he walked up to me giving a bow "your Imperial majesty I welcome you to grinngotts we will be honoured to serve you" that was strange from what I knew about the outrelms the goblins hated humans well wizards ah so that's it he wants something only i can give him. Nodding to the old goblin "indeed lord blood-fist its an honour to meet the head of the bank himself however time is money as I'm sure you know shall we get down to business"

Time skip

Directors office

"You majesty an inheritance test is very easy to do it requires 4 drops of blood from you on this peace of parchment it will then give us your basic details and very vault title and family you have claim to"ragnok told me with glee he seemed way to happy about this however all I cared about was securing the funds i needed. "Very well director shall we begin taking the offered blade from him i pricked my finger and allowed the 4 drops of blood to fall however what was amazing was my finger stopped bleeding and the wound healed instantly.

After 5 mins the goblin looked down at the parchment only to pale slowly he handed me the parchment as i read with shock the truth

Name: Hadrian Tiber Septim

Age: 15

Gender:male

Mother:Lillian potter nee septim

Father :James potter

Current active titles: emperor of Tamriel/lord of magic/Dragonborn/lord potter

Heir to:

AAMN House Ravenclaw maternal line

AAMN House Hufflepuff paternal line

AAMN House gryffindor paternal line

AAMN House Slytherin maternal line/conquest

AAMN House Peverell paternal line

Royal House Cyrodiil paternal line

Total monetary value 34 billion gallons from outrelm family lines

700 million Septims from Tamriel family line.

Various books tapestries armours weapons wands jewels and one dragon egg.

"Nine above seventeen bellow how I'm I related to the reman emperors!". I blurted out in complete shock but if the director was annoyed at my outburst he did not show it "it appears your majesty that members of the reman bloodline fled to the outrelm sometimes before the murder of reman III they settled down here and a granddaughter married a potter thus giving you the title."

I was in complete shock I didn't need the outrelm currency i had a stockpile of septims already more than enough to rebuild kvatch and bolster the economy Turing back to the director i gave small smile "how long will it take to withdraw the septims from the reman vault including the jewels and dragon egg to potter castle" I could see the goblin director thinking it over in his head until he gave me a goblin grin " it will take us 4 days your majesty is there anything else grinngotts can do for you today" standing from my chair I looked down at him "no good day director"with that i left his office and back towards the main doors to meet with my troops Turing to jena gave her an order to contact chancellor Ocato summoning him to potter castle in 2 days time.

2 hours later

Potter castle lords dining hall

Normal P.O.V

While it would normally be a quiet late lunch it was not this day for young Hadrian as a letters had arrived for him from Hogwarts castle one from the headmaster and school board congratulating each on becoming the owner of the castle the other was juts from the headmaster as Hadrian looked down at this parchment he could not help but sigh as he read its contents

_To his imperial majesty _

_Sire i am writing to you this day to request an audience between us and my guests if you permit i do believe we have many things to discuss with your permission the list of people below are those i wish to be allowed entry as they knew your parents and you when you were an infant._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts _

_The list of people are as follows _

_Lady Amelia bones _

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_Lord Sirius black _

_Mr Remus lupin_

Hadrian looked down at the list of names Amelia bones director of the DLME and his godmother unknown to pretty much everyone except jena and grandfather amelia sent me letters on my birthday and the holidays so it would be nice to see her again. Minerva McGonagall transfiguration professor and head of gryffindor house so naturally she knew both my parents. Sirius and Remus his fathers old friends for years all he had heard from his uncles and grandfather was that Sirius Black was constantly trying to find him or force the ministry to demand his return Remus was more levelheaded on it but he had his own it would be easier to deal with this now I pickup my quill and wrote my response and my permission to enter the estate.

Potter castle

2 days later

Sirius blacks P.O.V

Potter castle had changed and not for the better the empires banner now flew from the ramparts and towers legion troops patrolled the grounds and walls albus let our little group past the press who were still at the gates hoping to get a picture of my godson. My godson 14 years since I last saw him he was now an emperor by merlin what would I even say to him I felt a soft hand grab mine Turing to Amelia I smiled Amelia was officially Amelia bones-black my wonderful wife of 12 years we had a daughter together who was 13 yes we had a child before we were married but with our work lives and my attempts to get harry back we did not have the time to get we approached the gates the legionnaires guarding it had there hands on there blades ready to strike at any threat against there sovereign hmm it didn't save there last Emperor I thought bitterly as he watched the soldier in armour of what Lillian ha called the dragonguards read the document his eyes slightly widened as he saw what he assumed was Hadrians signature and seal. "Very well you may enter keeps your sticks in your pockets outrelmers especially around our lord." Spoke the blade as he handed albus back the parchment we continued down the pathway seeing the legion soldiers all in full armour guarding both sides of the path near the drawbridge the looks of contempt they would show made my blood run cold could they have made Hadrian like this as well looking down on people from the outrelms I hope not.

Crossing the drawbridge I saw a tall being in silk red robes golden tan skin with pointed ears an elf? He saw us coming and turned to see us fully. "Welcome to potter castle honoured guests I am high chancellor Ocato leader of the Elder council and trusted advisor to his imperial majesty Hadrian Tiber Septim by the grace of the nine lord of magic dragon of the north and Emperor of Tamriel I have been tasked with escorting you to the throne room to meet with his majesty this way please." I must admit that was a shock this elf person was Hadrians advisor and head of his government why an elf and not a human it was strange but I noticed we were heading to the great hall this must be what Hadrian was using as the throne room.

My heart was pumping faster and faster as we got closer to the great hall closer to my godson the hallway had changed the dragon banners now hung on the walls and family tapestries had been replaced with portraits of strange city's or open fields. But as we got to the small atrium outside the great hall the chancellor stopped and turned to us. "Please wait hear I shall inform his majesty of your arrival so you can be officially summoned into the throne room". I was confused why were we being forced to wait "why are we being made to wait I'm going in now you won't stop" I was cut off as the two blades guarding the door drew there blades blocking my entrance with there shields "Sirius enough it's imperial protocol for when foreign diplomats meets with the monarch please clam yourself." Came albus voice form behind me I saw Amelia worried looks as she nodded to me to listen to the headmaster as was Minerva.

I stood back with Amelia and the blades sheathed there blades "very good then I shall be back momentarily" Ocato said with a concerned tone in his voice looking at me with a calculating guise. As he slipped through the doors to the great hall.

For 10 minutes nothing until he stepped back out with a very happy look on his face "his majesty will see you now" the blades opened the doors fully the great hall had changed the 12 pillars that held up the roof now held the imperial banners imperial legionnaires stood in the gaps between the barriers there armour polished to perfection there hands respect on there blade pommels. And at the end of the hall raised up on the stone platform stood 4 blades and behind them was a golden throne carved with pictures and other words I could not clearly see from here but sitting on the throne was someone I did. Dressed in armour of a similar look of the legion however with gold and jewels incrusted into it in various designs and slightly darker in tone his hand resting on a silver longsword was my godson Hadrian Tiber Septim.

Authors note: hey girls and guys only a few chapters left i have decided to make dragon mage into a trilogy set at different stages of Hadrian's early years on the throne tell me if you think its a good idea .


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Normal P.O.V

The group of Hogwarts professors and ministry staff looked at the young monarch of Tamriel with aww this young teen was the spitting image of an Emperor his emerald green eyes radiating with pure power "Your majesty Albus Dumbledore and his companions." Spoke ocato bowing before the Emperor before taking his place at his right side "Your majesty I thank you for permitting us to speak with you today it has been years since I saw you last your parents would be proud of you." Albus smiled at the young man with his signature twinkle in his eye. Unfortunately Hadrian did not seem to care what they were saying to him if there was one thing he had Learned as emperor was that no one was downright truthful about there intentions. And Hadrian could tell by the looks Sirius was given him that this would not be a meeting of politics but a personal one by the nine this was going to be a long day.

Hadrian's P.O.V

Standing from my throne I placed both hand on the pommel of my sword it seemed to have the desired affect on the staff well some of them. "Welcome to potter castle headmaster Dumbledore I must say when I received your letter it left me wondering why you requested this meeting" but before albus could respond it was who I assumed to be lord black who pushed his way forward causing my guards partly unsheathe there blades."pup pup it's me padfoot and Mooney."

Now I was confused why in oblivion did he call me pup and himself padfoot "lord black I am not a dog I have no recollection of a padfoot in my life. Further more when you wish to speak to me you will address me as your majesty or sire am I understood."

It might have been a bit harsh true but I need to make him understand I was not some child anymore I had duties to attend an Empire to rule we had only come out of the oblivion crisis so my only priority was to insure the Empire survived the coming years.

Lady bones-black stepped forward next to her husband holding his hand and looked at me with a pleading look. "Your majesty please be merciful he has waited for this day for years he just wishes to be part of your life. We understand that we can never truly be a family like he had hoped after all you are an Emperor your greatest concern is the welfare of your people but please don't be to hard on him."

Turing to look at my godfather I did see that maybe I had spoken to harshly silently sighing to myself I nodded "very well lady Amelia you are indeed correct we can never be a family but I will permit the occasional visit to Tamriel for you and your children however I must be informed when you will be visiting as now the only way to Tamriel is through the portal here at potter castle."

Normal P.O.V

That bit of information Hadrian just announced set of two different emotions for Sirius is meant his godson despite not wanting to truly be a proper family was willing to keep in contact with them who knows in a few years maybe there relationship would improve. It was albus however that was concerned potter castle would now hold a permanent Imperial garrison to protect the estate and the portal but it would also serve as a message the Empire had changed the 4th Empire of Hadrian Tiber Septim was less forgiving then before many would see it as a challenge to the ministry authority but then again who would do anything about it. Meanwhile however on the other side of the country in a lovely manor lord Cyrus Greengrass sat with his family reading a letter with his eyes wide in shock.

_To lord Cyrus of House Greengrass _

_It is my unfortunate duty to inform you of the death of your family's main branch the Goldwine family has long served the Empire as counts and countesses of kvatch as such we are hoping to keep the same bloodline ruling the city which is currently under direct Imperial rule since the Oblivion crisis should you wish to claim your position please take this letter and your family to potter castle from there you will be escorted to the Imperial city to be judged by his majesty and his council to be deemed worthy of the title. However please note should you be granted the title you must renounce your outrelm titles ._

_Looking forward to seeing you _

_Ocato of Firsthold _

_High Chancellor _

_Of The Imperial Elder Council _

_Of Hadrian Tiber Septim _

Daphne being the inquisitive girl she was looked at her father and asked "well father shall my and Astoria pack our stuff " said lord looked at the eager faces of his children this was an opportunity they could not let slip here in Britain they were a minor pureblood house that was constantly under the thumb of larger families like the Malfoy's. But in Tamriel his children would be nobles and well protected. "Yes Daphne you are your sister get ready tomorrow we will go to potter castle".

1 day later

Imperial palace

Normal P.O.V

Hadrian walked into the Throne room as nobles from across the Empire greeted him on his way to the Dragon Throne all of them had wondered why he had summoned them those who were part of factions that were against him hoped it was to raise taxes they would be in for a surprise.

"My lords and lady's I have gathered you all here to ease your concerns the city of kvatch has received the full funding it needs to be completely rebuilt without the need to raise taxes. Also the imperial government will provide the 40 million septims needed to get our economy moving again"

The nobles were in complete shock how in the Nine had the Emperor managed to gain the amount of coin needed to bankroll the reconstruction efforts and bailout the economy in such a short amount of time. But before any of them could ask he spoke again "also the Greengrass family the last living cadet branch of house Goldwine are arriving later today to claim the Countship of kvatch

The nobles were in complete shock how in the Nine had the Emperor managed to gain the amount of coin needed to bankroll the reconstruction efforts and bailout the economy in such a short amount of time. But before any of them could ask he spoke again "also the Greengrass family the last living cadet branch of house Goldwine are arriving later today to claim the Countship of until then let us begin today's meetings Guardsmen open the doors the court is open."

With that said the Imperial Palace Guards opened the doors to the throne room to allow the people of the capital to meet with there young monarch making his popularity with the people skyrocket.

Hadrian smiled as the people his people walked in to meet with him this was his throne these were his subjects this was his Empire and he would never let it fall.

If only fate was that kind .

Authors note: and there we goes people part 1 of the dragon mage is complete part 2 in currently underway as well as my ASOIAF crossover I hope you have enjoyed reading it and thank you all for the reviews the follows and favorites our the best.

Blessings of the Nine be upon you all

Revan Shan 2077


	15. Sequel is up

Hey Guys and Girls a the Sequel is up called the Dragon Emperor have a read and i will try to update as much as i can

thanks guys

Revan Shan 2077


End file.
